Death in a Dress
by Splash Of Ember
Summary: They say ignorance is bliss, and until today Nathalia Huntington couldn't agree more. People who don't know that nightmarish monsters don't exist live relatively normal lives and don't have to thank people like her for keeping the population safe. Now, however, staring down the piece of paper in her hands, she realized that maybe ignorance isn't that blissful after all.


**A/N: Hi guys, this is my first fanfic on this site. This is an OC story, but before you stop reading, I am asking you to give it a chance. Please?**

**A few things: This story goes off of my idea about what would happen if Bobby and Karen had a daughter. I had to alter the timeline a little so the events that I'm writing could make sense. In this universe, Bobby only stated hunting a year and a few months before John did, and I'm making it so that John and Bobby didn't meet until Sam was about four. One more thing; so Bobby could have his stash of books when John and him meet, I'm writing it so that even though Bobby and Rufus did hunt together for years, Bobby was more into the research. Oh, and Karen was super upset that night because she was already pregnant, so there is about nine months between when Bobby broke her heart and when she died.**

**Disclaimer: Not in any way mine, I say with great sadness.**

**Death in a Dress**

_Prologue_

_August 13__th__, 1982_

From the moment he stepped into his home, Bobby singer knew something was wrong. The soft jazz music that wafted throughout the house while his wife, Karen, cooked wasn't playing. In fact, there wasn't a sound coming from the usually bustling household. Bobby couldn't remember a time when his house was this silent, a time when the air seemed still.

He took a few hesitant steps into the frigid house, trying to fight down the growing dread with no success.

"Karen?" Bobby called, hoping that he was just overreacting and that Karen had just fallen asleep or something else trivial.

"Karen!" He called again, louder this time, trying not to panic when there was still no response.

Bobby didn't understand how the atmosphere of his house could change so quickly. He had been out buying last minute baby supplies for an hour at most, and before he left, Karen was putting on her favourite jazz cassette. Now, he felt like a stranger in his own home.

Fearing the worst, Bobby turned the corner into the living room where he knew Karen should be.

The sight that greeted him was definitely not the gruesome murder scene he'd been expecting. There, on the couch, was Karen, her face passive and looking calm and subdued. She was staring at a wall, with a piece of blonde hair falling into her face and a poised posture. The woman in front of him looked nothing like the happy, excited new mother he'd known for the past three weeks.

Just as he was about to say something, Karen slowly turned her head and locked her gaze with his, no emotion in her usually expressive blue eyes. Bobby had only seen her with that frighteningly calm look once before; when she'd gone into labour almost a month premature.

"Hello, Honey," His wife said, her voice sickly-sweet, "I've been waiting for you."

It was in that moment Bobby knew that Karen wasn't, well, Karen, at least not the Karen he knew and loved. His Karen only ever called him "Honey" when they were joking around with each other and they haven't used such formal greetings with each other since their third date. Also, Karen was never one to wait around for anybody. She was fiercely independent and was definitely not your run-of-the-mill housewife.

"...Hi..." Bobby replied tentatively, unsure of what else to do. Bobby sure his slightly high voice gave away any composure he thought he could muster.

"Come here." The beautiful blonde stated simply. Her tone was light but had a seemingly demanding undertone.

Cautiously, he took a few steps toward his wife, wondering what in the bloody Hell was going on. He'd wondered if she had been drinking, but she hasn't, hadn't touched a drop of alcohol in years. She'd only been drunk in front of him once and she was a giggler, not whatever this is.

"Closer." She openly demanded and Bobby, with no other foreseeable options, complied.

When he was standing directly in front of her, Karen stood up and kissed him hard on the mouth. Startled, Bobby stumbled back before melting into the kiss. Even with Karen's strange behaviour, he couldn't push her away, he loved her too much.

Karen suddenly pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes before whispering, "It's dinner time."

Bobby was confused, "What are-"

Karen cut him off before he could finish his question with a knife at his throat. Frozen, Bobby could only stare at who he thought was his wife, his best friend, the mother of their tiny three-week old daughter, in terrified amazement.

The knife left Bobby's throat and trailed down his chest before Karen shoved him back surprisingly hard, nearly causing him to trip over the coffee table. Snapping into survival mode, he raised his arms in a defensive manner as she began to rain abnormally strong blows down on him.

"Why are you doing this?" he managed to sputter out between each attack. Karen stopped beating him for a moment and laughed.

"Haven't you realized, Robert? Karen's not here anymore." Not-Karen spat, and, to his horror, her eyes turned black. For a moment, he thought it was just his fear-stricken brain playing tricks on him, but all doubt vanished after a few seconds of constant blinking and the image and front of him not wavering.

Bobby could only stare at Karen's solid black eyes in shock before an uncontrollable rage began to build up inside of him. He didn't care that the situation he was in wasn't humanely possible; all that he cared about was that something hurt his wife.

With strength he didn't know he had, he lunged towards the thing wearing his wife and tore the knife from its hand, stabbing it into "her" chest.

The creature let out a hiss of Pain before looking down at "her" chest and chuckling. "Ouch. Too bad-"

It was cut off by a strange man, who'd appeared almost out of thin air, splashing water in its face. The creature cried out in pain and the aforementioned man rushed towards it and shoved a sack with a strange symbol on it over its head.

Shocked, Bobby watched as the dark-skinned man began to recite words of what he believed was Latin. At first, the creature just seemed uncomfortable, but after a while his "wife" began screaming and writhing as if being tortured. After the longest two minutes of his life, the man finished his Latin ramblings and an eerie, dark smoke flooded out from underneath the sack and into the ground.

Karen collapsed to one side and the stranger ran forward and checked her pulse. After a few long moments, he frowned and sighed sadly before turning to look at Bobby.

"The name's Rufus, that right there was a demon, and yes, they exist." The now-named man said to Bobby's bewildered face.

Bobby didn't know how to react. This man, Rufus, could either read minds or has been in situations like this before. He assumed the latter, but after the events that had just occurred, he couldn't be sure of anything anymore.

"Sorry about your wife," Rufus said after a couple seconds of uncomfortable silence.

Bobby, in his shock, didn't even think about his beloved wife until Rufus brought her up. Snapping out of his reverie, he looked down at Karen's crumpled body and wanted to scream. His wife was dead. The mother of his child was dead. Bobby wanted to curl up and cry until he was numb to the world. He wanted to scream until he was with her again.

All the breath left his body as he stared teary-eyed at Karen's cold face. He felt as if someone had pushed a hand through his chest and squeezed a hand over his heart as hard as they could, laughing manically as they watched his heart burst. Bobby was sure that he if you listened hard enough you could hear the sound of his heart being completely obliterated. Memories of the day they met, the day they got married, the day they welcomed their daughter into world, flooded his mind. He could still remember the smell of the perfume Karen wore on their first date and the barely audible "I love you" she had whispered when they first joined hands at their wedding ceremony that had instantly brought tears to his eyes. All of that was over now.

The pain tearing through his body was unlike anything he had ever felt before and he didn't know what to do, Instead of breaking down in front of Rufus-the-strange-man, he met Rufus' eyes and let out a strained "Me too."

As if they had read each others' minds, Bobby and Rufus bent down to the lifeless blonde and began preparing her for her eternal rest. Rufus carefully pulled the knife out of Karen's chest and tended to the wound while Bobby went to get Karen's favourite dress.

After pulling off the sack, Bobby gently slipped off Karen's bloodied dress and slid on the royal blue dress that went beautifully with her soft blue eyes. He would miss those eyes dearly. Realizing that he needed a moment alone, Rufus left the room.

Bobby positioned himself so that Karen's head rested on his lap. He ran his fingers through her soft wavy hair, a tear escaping his eye and landing on her cold cheek. Kissing her forehead, Bobby whispered a final "I love you."

****************SPN******************

After he and Rufus silently buried Karen under a tree in the field, Bobby made a vow that he would never let another person experience the agonizing pain he was in as long as he could help it. Rufus understood this and decided to take Bobby under his wing and teach him the ropes of hunting.

Now, Bobby was standing in front of a small suburban house in North Dakota with his baby daughter in his arms, incredibly thankful that baby Hope was still in the hospital while the whole thing went down. The life that he was beginning was no life for a baby to be brought into so he got into contact with a young couple who were struggling to conceive and offered his baby girl to them. The couple had been overjoyed but curious as to why he was giving up his chid. Bobby had made up some bullshit story and the couple, Joseph and Irina Huntington, got into contact with the adoption agency.

Bobby took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A few seconds passed, and then he was met by the bright smiling faces of Irina and Joseph. Staring intently at the couple, Bobby carefully placed his little Hope Claire Singer in Irina's arms.

"Take care of her, your Nathalia Huntington, for me." Bobby demanded softly before walking away, tears in his eyes.

********SPN**************************

Five months later, his bandaged heart shattered once more when he turned on the news after a salt and burn and the headline read "Breaking News: House fire at the Huntington house in North Dakota leaves no survivors."


End file.
